Robotgirl Returns
by robotboyfan
Summary: I decided to make a miniseries after all. Robotgirl visits the gang and Robotboy starts feeling differently about her.RBxRG


**My new fanfic. (Part of my miniseries)**

**My first romance one too. **

**This will be fun.**

**I don't own Robotboy.**

**I do own Grace.**

Tommy and Robotboy were playing a video game (Robotboy was winning). Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Robotboy get it" said Robotboy and flew out of Tommy's room and downstairs almost flying right into Donnie.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted.

Robotboy opened the door to reveal a young 12-year-old girl.

"Grace hello" said Robotboy cheerfully.

"Hey Ro" said Grace giving the little robot a hug. "Where's Tommy?"

"Tommy upstairs" said Robotboy.

Robotboy and Grace headed up to Tommy's room.

"Hi Tommy" said Grace

"Oh hi Grace" said Tommy blushing slightly.

"So what you guys up to?" asked Grace.

"Playing game" said Robotboy happily.

Robotboy and Tommy continued playing the video game while waited patiently to play winner. Just then Robotboy heard someone tapping on the window Robotboy looked and couldn't believe who he saw.

On the other side of the window was a robot that looked almost exactly like him only it's antennas were pink and it wore a skirt and a bow.

It was Robotgirl.

Robotboy tapped Tommy on the shoulder Tommy looked up and noticed Robotgirl waiting patiently for someone to open the window.

Tommy got up and opened it.

"Hey Robotgirl what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Moshmo say Robotgirl can come visit" said Robotgirl hyperactively.

Grace got walked up to Robotgirl.

"Hi" she said "I'm Grace"

"Hello" said Robotgirl then she turned her attention to Robotboy who still seemed surprised that she was here.

Robotgirl rushed up to Robotboy and gave him a big hug causing him to flinch.

"Robotgirl miss Robotboy" said Robotgirl.

"Awwwwwww" said Grace. "Don't they look cute together?"

"Yeah sorta" said Tommy staring at Grace then blushing.

Later the threesome went to the park Grace and Tommy were sitting on the bench Tommy was telling Grace about Robotboy's battles with Kamikazi.

Robotboy was just sitting on the grass watching Robotgirl run around the park

Robotboy noticed some flowers nearby and got up to pick some.

Robotboy walked up to Robotgirl.

"Hello" said Robotgirl.

Robotboy was literally shaking but managed to hand her the flowers.

"Pick flowers for you" he said nervously.

"Oooooooooooh Thank you" said Robotgirl.

"Awwwww I think they like each other" said Grace who noticed this.

"Yeah" said Tommy.

Robotboy walked up to his friends.

"Robotboy feel funny" he said.

Grace giggled.

"Is it the same feeling you felt when you met Mona Lethal?" asked Tommy.

Robotboy thought for a moment then nodded.

"Who's Mona Lethal?" asked Grace.

"Long story" said Tommy.

Later Tommy and Grace were talking about their day.

"I just think it's adorable" said Grace happily. "I never thought robots could get crushes"

"Yeah me too" said Tommy.

"We should try and get them together maybe we could try and lock them in a room or something" said Grace.

"I don't know" said Tommy "That involves lying me and Gus lied to Robotboy before and it didn't end well"

"I see" said Grace "Not many people urm or robots I guess don't like being lied to so it's understandable"

"Maybe there's another way we could do it" said Tommy "We could wait until they're in the same room then lock it"

"Ok that sounds good" said Grace.

Robotboy and Robotgirl were in the spare room playing Rock Paper Scissors. (A/N I don't if they actually do have a spare room but they do in this fic) Robotgirl kept choosing paper so Robotboy was winning a lot.

"Robotgirl need pick others too" said Robotboy getting alittle tired of winning all the time.

Suddenly the door shut Robotboy got up and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge

"Door locked" said Robotboy worried.

Robotgirl got ready to break the door down but Robotboy stood in front of her.

"Noooo Robotgirl get in trouble" he said. Robotgirl stopped and looked at Robotboy.

"How get out?" she asked.

Tommy was waiting outside the room for Grace. He felt terrible about locking Robotboy and Robotgirl in.

"I'm back" said Grace as she was heading down the hallway with a CD player.

"What's that for?" asked Tommy.

"You'll see" said Grace. She put a disc in then pressed play and "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion started playing.

Robotboy and Robotgirl heard the song playing and got even more confused. Just then Robotboy remembered something. Tommy's mum was a fan of romance films and sometimes Robotboy watched them with her.

Robotboy walked up to Robotgirl.

"Robotgirl want dance?" he asked.

"Ok" said Robotgirl "Erm what is?"

"Robotboy show" said Robotboy taking her hand and pulled her close to him.

Grace was watching the whole thing through the keyhole.

"Tommy You've got to see this!" she said pulling Tommy to the door Tommy looked and and his eyes widened.

"I told Robotboy those romance films will make him sappy" he laughed.

Robotgirl was starting to get the hang of dancing and it felt pretty good to be this close to her friend she began enjoying this so much she was disappointed when the song ended. Robotboy looked at Robotgirl smiling.

Robotboy want tell Robotgirl something" he said.

"Ok" said Robotgirl.

"Robotboy like Robotgirl" said Robotboy nervously "Think Robotgirl cute"

Robotgirl looked at Robotboy puzzled so Robotboy decided to be more specific.

"Robotboy love Robotgirl" he said.

Robotgirl smiled.

"Robotgirl love Robotboy too" She said and gave Robotboy a peck on the cheek. Robotboy was smittened and gave her a peck back.

"WHOA!!!!!!"

Robotboy and Robotgirl jumped and turned to the window to see Gus there.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked snickering.

Robotgirl covered her eyes in embarrassment but Robotboy rushed up to the window and angrily pushed Gus of ladder.

Tommy and Grace were still looking through the keyhole.

"That Gus always has to ruin everything" said Tommy.

"Yeah but did Robotboy really have to push him?" asked Grace.

"Trust me I tried to tell him not to hurt Gus but the guy has a temper as big as an elephant" said Tommy with a laugh.

Grace unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hello" said Robotboy. Suddenly Gus came up to the door.

"That mad robot nearly killed me!" he shouted.

"Come on let's go to my room" said Tommy.

Everyone headed to Tommy's room Robotboy and Robotgirl holding hands.

"Mission accomplished" Grace whispered to Tommy.

Tommy blushed but gave a thumbs up.

THE END.

**Well there you are hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.**


End file.
